JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea
by Casa Circe
Summary: A retelling of Poseidon the 2006 movie set in Gaea with some songs from Phantom of the Opera in later chapters. Weird? A masquerade ball, a bit of Folken/Eries, a sinking ship, a group of survivors, a struggle to escape, and Dilandau. One wild adventure.
1. Prologue

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: So much for devoting full force to Not A Total Waste of An Evening. But this one just begged to be written today. Hope you like this one.

**PROLOGUE:**

The Great War of Gaea between the Allied Forces and the Zaibach Empire had ended two years ago. All the remaining survivors of that struggle had long since set that sad chapter aside and had strived to rebuild their lives from the wreckage. A time of peace and prosperity had settled on Gaea, with no disturbances from old enemies or strange emissions from the Mystic Moon. The forces of destruction which had ravaged the planet had succumbed to either retribution or utter obscurity.

After the departure of the strange girl from the Mystic Moon, Fanelia King Van Slanzar had devoted all his energies to restoring his kingdom to its former glory. Fortunately, the vicious attack on it by both the Dragonslayers of Dilandau Albatou and actual dragons had left many survivors. These refugees had effectively hid themselves in the surrounding woods, aided by the beast-men who had been friends of the king and his now deceased elder brother, Folken Lacour. Much of Fanelia's natural resources was renewable and so remained intact. With the help of his latest allies, Allen Schezar VIII of Asturia and his men, the two Princesses of Asturia, as well as Duke Chid of Freid. Fanelia was well on its way to recovery and all her people were happy to have a dedicated and loving king leading them. King Van was content enough with the progress of his country although a certain cat-girl would sometimes spy him sitting on the roof of his newly-built castle, gazing at the Mystic Moon while clutching at a pendant hanging from his neck.

Asturia was experiencing a similar surge in economics. King Aston and his allies from Cezario and Daedalus had taken it upon themselves to annex what was left of the Zaibach Empire and to take charge of all its remaining assets. The kingdom was being well-managed by the second princess, Eries, who was both training her third sister and heir to the throne, Millerna, on the duties of a queen. Princess Millerna was also busy preparing for her upcoming (and long-awaited) nuptials with Lord Dryden Fassa.

Allen Schezar VIII continued to fulfill his duties as one of the Knights Caeli. He was especially content, after having found his long-lost younger sister, Celena Schezar, after a mysterious absence of ten years. Out of respect for the brother, no one questioned how his sister had suddenly reappeared. No one mentioned anything about how the girl had suddenly appeared in the battlefield, interrupting a deadly duel between her brother and the Fanelian king. No one mentioned how the girl was dressed in Zaibach armor, particularly that of Dilandau Albatou. No one whispered about how the girl remembered nothing of the past ten years or about how she would occasionally have a murderous glint in her eyes. Such things were better kept unsaid. After all, there were more important things to talk about in the present.

One day, King Aston summoned his daughters and announced to them that a special celebration would be held to strengthen international alliances and to exhibit the progress Asturia had been experiencing in the aftermath of the war. The two princesses were to be attending this function due to the king's current state of infirmity.

"But father," protested Millerna, "there are so many more important things to attend to right here in Pallas. Now is certainly not the time for us to be gallivanting to some frivolous ball and enjoying ourselves while our people are still reeling from the effects of the war."

And although Eries said nothing, her expression was one of agreement with her sister.

"This will not be a mere ball, Millerna," explained the king, "this is a major opportunity to fortify economic ties with our allies from all over. It isn't capricious at all. You'll be doing a service for your country by attending. It is even being held on a vessel designed by the top mechanics from the former Zaibach Empire."

"Zaibach?" asked Eries, "Father, do you really think that is wise? Considering the atrocities they caused two years ago, I don't think I would trust their motives so easily."

"You are too pessimistic, Eries," replied the king, "I am well aware of what Zaibach has done but as you may know, we have been having treaties and agreements with that fallen nation. Rest assured I know what I am doing."

"But father," began Millerna, who was immediately silenced by her sister. Apparently, the king would brook no opposition. The sisters had no choice but to comply.

On their way out of the throne room, Eries suddenly thought_, Something's coming. This trip will not be an ordinary one._

She dismissed the thought immediately. It was unwise to get all worked up about a mere feeling.

But somewhere in the fabric of Gaea's fate, a thread quivered.


	2. Prima Donna, The Magnificent Vessel

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: After leaving this story alone for nearly three years, I have taken it from the dusty corner of my brain and from the shadows brought it back to the light. I will devote the little time I have during this semestral break to finishing this story. It's only supposed to be five chapters long anyway, and God knows I've stalled long enough.

This is in fulfillment of two requests in the poll on my profile (as well as a personal resolution), finishing my incomplete stories and writing a Dilandau story. I will not write anything else until I finish this story and a happy day it will be when there are no longer any incomplete/unfinished stories on my profile. That will take a while but I'm working on it.

While it's been on percolation for the past years, some changes have been made to the overall plot, most important being the addition of a bit of Folken/Eries into the mix. I couldn't resist. But it's not the focus of the story, don't worry.

And it's still a bit of Poseidon (2006) mixed with the Phantom of the Opera. The chapters will be shorter than my usual work because it's not meant to be long. Enjoy the strange brew.

**CHAPTER ONE: **_**PRIMA DONNA**_**, THE MAGNIFICENT VESSEL**

_Prima Donna first lady of the sea, _

_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?  
Think of how they all adore you. _

Standing on the docks of Asturia, everyone was in absolute awe at the sight before them. It was a ship that was like no other, a technical and architectural marvel, created with the best materials available and put together by the most talented and advanced engineers and technicians from all over Gaea. The ship was also large enough to house spacious quarters for all its passengers, massive propellers and engine rooms, as well as various other facilities and venues including a grand ballroom, an enormous dining hall, and several huge conference rooms.

It was aptly named after the great dragon deity of the sea, both as a tribute and as a grand prayer for safe passage across the treacherous depths.

Jichia, the Prima Donna of the sea.

It was this very ship that would bear many of the most important leaders of Gaea across the great sea and to distant shores. The destination was not really the focus of the excursion, but the events that would take place during the journey. It was to be an international conference like no other and many significant affairs of state were to be discussed and negotiated in the course of the trip.

The organizers, representatives from all nations in Gaea, made sure that this unique assembly would be held only in the most luxurious and technologically advanced venue, as a reminder of how much progress they had all made in the past two years, and to try and erase all foul memories of the great war that had passed.

But for some, no amount of fancy covering up and flashy events could ever obliterate the pain and suffering caused by the war. They were determined to bear the burden of the past in the best way they could. And they all had to admit that the splendid sight set before them and all the wondrous prospects of the nights ahead were welcome distractions.

_Prima Donna, enchant us on this day  
Think of your sea  
And of the queues round your body!  
Can you deny us this triumphant chance?  
Sail, Prima Donna this once!  
_

A large crowd had gathered at the docks to see the great party off. After all, the grandeur of the vessel was only matched by the high profiles of all its passengers. This was no leisure cruise open to the wealthy. It was far more exclusive. Only the political elite of every country had been invited though representatives from the country of Fanelia were conspicuous by their absence.

The small nation's monarch had politely declined the invitation as he continued to busy himself with the rebuilding and rehabilitation of his devastated land. He trusted that his great ally, Asturia, would speak on behalf of his interests, and the two princesses had readily accepted his request for their representation.

But other than Fanelia, no one else was absent on that momentous occasion. Leaders and political representatives from all corners of Gaea were present, with their respective retinues and baggage, as they made their way to the luxurious quarters prepared for them on the great ship.

The crowd of well-wishers admired the finely dressed dignitaries from various countries as well as their own two princesses. Never had such a wide array of ambassadors and monarchs been gathered in one place at one time.

Naturally, it was a security and logistical nightmare for the rest of the people involved in the project but the captain and crew were specially trained for this great event and were all deemed extremely competent.

_Prima Donna your song shall live again,_

_You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you._

_Think of their cry of undying support,_

_Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Dryden Fassa whistled as he took another sweeping glance of the vessel he was about to board.

"I must admit," the merchant and future ruler of Asturia mused with a smile, "in all my travels all over Gaea, I've never seen a seafaring vessel this big and this advanced. They must have some amazing technology to keep such a bulky thing afloat."

Once again, he had to marvel at the technological prowess of the now defunct Zaibach empire. After all, the _Jichia _had been built using technology and blueprints from the best surviving people of that former enemy, as a sort of peace offering and reparations payment for their part in the war.

The merchant, however, was still suspicious about any involvement of Zaibach in international affairs.

"Van Fanel was right to keep out of this one," he thought gravely, "it might prove to be just like any tedious international conference, mostly talk and little action."

And although he anticipated more boredom than productivity, he decided to attend in order to spend more time with his beloved fiancée, Princess Millerna.

Many things had happened in the past two years and somehow, the two were on much better terms than when they last met. They had sorted out their issues and were ready to give their marriage a fresh start. Dryden's love for his bride had never wavered and the princess had realized that she did in fact feel a deeper affection for the dashing young merchant.

Both hoped that the journey would prove another good opportunity for them to get to know each other better.

"If only for that, this trip is well worth it," Dryden thought.

In another part of the dock, the young Duke of Freid had arrived and was eagerly greeted by his two aunts. The boy had grown a lot (in more ways than one) since Millerna had last seen him, and he seemed to be taking the reign of his country with great seriousness. And with the work he had achieved so far, no one could doubt that the late Duke would have been proud of his son.

For his part, the young Duke was eager to represent his country in a gathering so prestigious, an experience he had not yet had. And he was also looking forward to spending more time with his two loving aunts.

After a while, Princess Eries excused herself from her sister and the young Duke and went to reassure a nervous member of the farewell party.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Allen Schezar asked his younger sister anxiously, "you know that I can risk the king's displeasure if your safety was at stake."

"Again, you worry too much, brother," Celena Schezar told the nervous knight dismissively, "I'm more than old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know that," Allen replied with a smile, "but you can't blame me for worrying."

"Well, she won't be alone, you can be sure of that," Princess Eries said, joining the two siblings and standing by the young noblewoman's side, "I gave you my word that I would look after her, didn't I? Or are you doubting me now, Allen Schezar?"

"No, of course not, Princess Eries," the knight replied defensively.

"My brother is being overprotective as usual," Celena said, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I understand your concern, Allen," Eries said in a gentler tone, "but you're going to have to give Celena a chance to make her own way into the world some day. And this is a good opportunity for her to do so, as a member of the royal entourage. Our security is not so lax as for you to worry too much."

"I know," Allen conceded, "but I still wish I could join your retinue, just in case. But alas, my duties bind me to staying at Castelo."

"And you know how important it is to fulfill your responsibilities, don't you, brother?" Celena reminded him affectionately.

He nodded and the younger sister had pity on her worried older brother and gave him a warm hug farewell.

"I'll be fine, trust me," she reassured him gently, "I am much stronger than I once was. You cannot be watching over me forever, you know."

"I know," Allen sighed to her, "but I will try and protect you every chance I get."

"Well, not this time," Celena said with a laugh, "and I am glad to be rid of you if only for a few days."

"You say that now," Allen replied in a lighter tone, "but you'll miss me soon enough, my dear."

"What makes you so sure?" Celena teased before both siblings burst into laughter.

Princess Eries watched the warm hearted exchange with a smile. It had taken a very long time for both of them to adjust to the situation and to try and bury the shadowy memories of the past. But they had coped very well with the changes and they were now happier than they had ever expected.

The wise princess was glad of the young girl's company on what seemed to be an unnecessarily grand display of power. Although she too was in awe of the architecture and sheer size of the ship, she had her doubts about what was about to transpire. Would anything significant really be achieved in such a lavish setting? They would have to wait and see.

But she had to admit, that some light distraction was welcome after all the heavy burdens of their work. Running a country was never as easy as it seemed. Added to that was guiding her younger sister in the ways of politics as well as serving as a guardian for Celena Schezar. And Eries had some unresolved issues of her own though she was, as expected, discreet about her own personal struggles. There was someone she longed to hear from but, for complicated reasons, could not reveal himself to her yet. She would have to wait patiently, as she always did, for the proper moment, though she doubted it would be any time soon.

At length, all the passengers were aboard the magnificent ship and were now waving goodbye to all those who had gathered to see them off. Someone broke a bottle of vino against the ship, as was the tradition, and the crew made all the necessary safety checks and other technical preparations. Soon, the engines were started and the huge vessel began to move forward.

Every passenger who had boarded that vessel did so with diverse expectations and both trustworthy and suspicious motives. But whatever strange forces had brought them together on that day, they would all be taking the same great journey together, the results of which would be more decisive than any of them had ever imagined.

_Prima Donna your song shall never die, _

_You'll sing again, and to unending ovation. _

_Think how you'll shine in that magical way.  
Sail, Prima Donna today!_


	3. Masquerade, The Great Reveal

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: And here I am again, with one of my favorite chapters of the story, because it advances so many events, and also a troublesome chapter to write because it involves so many characters. But I will fit everything in somehow and I hope you enjoy this.

There's a fair bit of cheesiness in here as well as some darker themes. I'm not quite sure if it balances out but it's a weird mix.

I'm writing as fast as I can so I can get this whole thing over with because it's been on my mind for several years now, undergoing revision after revision, and deserves to be free from my imagination and into these pages.

**CHAPTER TWO: **_**MASQUERADE**_**, THE GREAT REVEAL**

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. _

The first highlight of the voyage was a wondrous masquerade ball which everyone had been looking forward to. All had been told in advance so elaborate costumes and festive masks had been brought along for the trip.

This spectacular event was meant to keep the mood light and festive before all the heavy discussions. It was also to celebrate the period of peace and prosperity that had followed the long and arduous process of rehabilitation right after the war. Everyone was eager for merriment and hopeful for the future.

"I tell you, what a splendid party," one guest commented with much approval of the grand setting, "a fitting prologue to a bright new year!"

"Quite a night, I'm impressed," another elaborately dressed official said, "they've clearly outdone themselves in preparing this ball." 

The general mood grew merrier and more festive as more and more costumed guests arrived to enjoy it. At length, someone raised a glass of vino, proposing a toast to the wonderful progress their nations had made in the past two years and to all their hopes for the future.

"May our splendor never fade!" they cried as they raised their glasses.

A loud cheer followed this, and lively music began to be played, a signal for the dancing to begin.

_Flash of mauve, Splash of puce_

_Fool and king, Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black, Queen and priest_

_Trace of rouge, Face of beast_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride_

_On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race_

"What a night!" Princess Millerna exclaimed as she and her party entered the lavish hall.

Like all the revelers, she was dressed in an elaborate gown, mostly pink and white, and decorated with a wide array of flowers. She brought her mask along, naturally, and she was marveling at the luxurious set up.

Her sister was likewise impressed although somewhat concerned about her young charge. Eries glanced at Celena, to gauge her reaction. The younger girl seemed both overwhelmed and fascinated by the large, frenzied crowd. 

"Are you all right?" Eries asked in concern.

"Oh, yes, it's all just breathtaking," Celena replied in awe. The young Schezar was dressed in a lovely gown of bright and striking crimson, accented by black lace. Eries and Allen had been wary of the design for the gown but the girl had been determined on it and they could not deny her. They decided not to worry about it too much.

After all, it had been two years, two years of relief, delight, and enduring peace. It had taken a while but they were now fairly sure that they could breathe again.

"I think I see Dryden over there," Millerna said excitedly, waving to a figure in the crowd.

"How do you know it's him?" Celena asked.

"Easy," the young princess replied with a laugh, "the silly man isn't wearing his mask, and is clearly determined to be found."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Eries urged gently. Millerna looked at her sister and nodded before taking her leave and running off to dance with her eager fiancé.

Eries and Celena smiled. Celena looked around her in excitement, feeling a surge of energy course through her veins. Something great was going to happen tonight, she could feel it. The mass of people, all donning their mysterious masks passed her by and she was both exhilarated and terrified by their anonymous glances.

A young man in a blue costume approached her timidly and asked for a dance. Celena looked to Princess Eries for permission and the older princess nodded with a smile. Celena smiled back and accepted her dance partner's hand at once.

"Take every opportunity to enjoy yourself," Eries called after her, watching as the crimson gown disappeared in the sea of wild colors going about.

Now alone, Eries sighed. She was dressed in an elegant gown of various shades of green with some hints of gold, while her mask she chose to accent with large white feathers. Not wanting to get in anyone's way, she stayed in a relatively inconspicuous corner of the ballroom and observed the party.

It was all very extravagant and exciting but she could never quite enjoy herself in a ball. Somehow, she felt that it was too frivolous an endeavor to be doing, though she understood that not everyone would share her sentiments. But she had a strange feeling that for all her disinclinations, the night would offer her some unique enjoyments.

The pensive princess was distracted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a tall stranger, cloaked in black and deep hues of green. His mask too was adorned with large white feathers and from below it, he smiled at her as he extended a gloved hand.

"May I be so bold as to secure your hand for all of tonight's dances, Princess Eries?" he asked in an unmistakably deep voice.

Eries' eyes widened in recognition and trembling slightly put her hand in his. Feeling the metal hand through the thin layer of the glove, her suspicions were confirmed and she smiled brightly at her partner.

"You may," she answered with only the slightest excitement evident in her voice, and then, in almost a whisper, "Lord Folken." 

_Eye of gold True is false, who is who?_

_Curl of lip, swirl of gown!_

_Ace of hearts! Face of clown!_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up, Till you've drowned_

_In the light, in the sound_

_But who can name the face?_

She had never enjoyed herself so much, and her energy seemed to burn fiercer with every moment that passed. Celena Schezar could not explain what was happening to her and she feared she would have to pause for a few moments to recall herself. After several dances, she took leave of her latest partner and made her way carefully to the ladies' room, clutching her head which had begun to throb with an unknown pain.

She felt giddy and disoriented, unsure of herself and of her surroundings. Upon reaching the room, she clutched at a small table before the mirror and realized that her breathing had become labored. There was a fire ablaze within her that she could not contain, and beads of sweat shone on her forehead. She clutched harder at the table before her, not daring to look at herself in the mirror, afraid of what she might see.

Everything was whirling around her now, and this time, she knew that it wasn't the dancers or the music or the flurry of colorful costumes. The whole world was disappearing, and she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into an abyss that was terrifyingly familiar.

"No, no, no," she muttered but to no avail.

A few minutes later and she was lost.

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade! _

_Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you_

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

Meanwhile, the ball continued its frenzied pace, with music becoming louder and livelier, and dancing couples adding their laughter to the festive atmosphere. This was to be the only really lighthearted event of the cruise so they had all decided to make the most of it.

"Are you sure that you don't want to dance with anyone else tonight?" Princess Millerna asked her dashing partner.

"How can I let go of the great beauty that is before me?" the merchant replied with a twinkle in his eye, "I already did so before, and I have no intention of repeating such a mistake."

The youngest princess of Asturia merely laughed at his flattery and continued to sway to the music with him. She had no intention of switching partners either. She was enjoying herself far too much with the man she had come to love so very dearly. And such a magnificent setting could only fuel all her romantic dreams. She was in no mood to be grave and serious yet.

Millerna was too engrossed spending time with her beloved fiancé that she did not notice that her sister was likewise engaged, though far more discreetly.

There was so much that Eries and Folken wanted to talk about but they were both wise and careful enough not to divulge too much information. They both knew that even in the cacophony of voices in the ballroom, someone was bound to pick up some bits of their conversation.

Leaving the ball was not an option for they would only be calling attention to themselves, something both wished very much to avoid. So the two reunited lovers had to content themselves with participating in the merriment, something they were not reluctant to do.

"It's been too long since I've last seen you," Eries told her partner emotionally, "has it been necessary to hide even from me?"

"Forgive me, Eries," Folken replied solemnly, "you can't know how I've longed to find a way to show myself to you again, but the circumstances have prevented me from doing so. You know how complicated things are for me."

"Of course," she answered gravely, and he instantly noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I've missed you too," he said, addressing a feeling he knew she was too shy to voice, "and there have been so many times that I've been tempted to just risk everything for a glimpse of your face."

"Don't you dare act so rashly," she scolded him, though she blushed slightly at the emotion he had expressed, "we cannot throw everything away for momentary pleasure."

"You're right, of course, my love," he said in a lighter tone as he led her through the dance, "I was only teasing."

"But I am happy to see you," the princess remarked earnestly, "even just for tonight."

"As am I," Folken replied, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, "and I'm sure this meeting will have to keep me satisfied for many days to come."

She blushed slightly and he saw this, even through her mask. He chuckled softly and she smiled at him as they continued to join the rest of the revelers in the various dances, content to be in each other's arms, even just for a short while.

Theirs had been an unusual relationship, developing slowly but surely from the moment of their acquaintance as diplomats for both Zaibach and Asturia. They had admired each other's talent for politics and respected their positions. Both representatives of their countries, they had worked together on many treaties and councils before Zaibach decided to go on the offensive.

And even during the early phases of the war, Eries had not lost faith in Folken. Having worked extensively with him, she had always sensed that there was good in his intentions, however questionable his methods were.

Then, naturally, they grew closer once he sought asylum after deserting Zaibach. In the turbulent period before his sudden "disappearance", they realized how much they cared for each other. Folken had miraculously survived his confrontation with Emperor Dornkirk and Van and Hitomi decided to keep his presence a secret from all the allies who would easily have persecuted him. They brought him surreptitiously to Fanelia where he was nursed back to health and served as an informant of sorts. The brothers were reconciled and Folken was involved in the rehabilitation of the country he had helped destroy.

Hitomi, knowing all that existed between Folken and Eries, informed the princess discreetly of his survival and reassured her of his safety.

In the past two years, very little correspondence was exchanged between them, as neither wanted to risk anything revealing him yet. It was a complicated and frustrating situation, but both understood the necessity for all this.

Still, when Folken learned about the prestigious voyage, he carefully planned to give his beloved a pleasant surprise by sneaking aboard for the ball.

And seeing Eries' bright smile and hearing her laughter made his every effort worthwhile.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

Crimson eyes snapped open and the young man carefully rubbed his aching head as he got up.

"Where am I?" he asked, slightly confused, and taking in his surroundings. He could hear music and laughter somewhere outside, and he saw with disgust that he was in a woman's dress, although now stretched to accommodate his broader shoulders.

He had a vague idea of what had happened to him but he was still quite puzzled about how to go about things. He checked his reflection in the mirror and placed a hand on his pale face as he stared into his own crimson eyes. At least he was sure that this wasn't another dream. He was still alive, and he was back with a vengeance.

Peering through the door at the revelers, he observed quickly and carefully and tried to make sense of what was going on. Looking out one of the small windows, he realized that they were aboard a large ship, floating on the dark depths of the ocean. He wondered where they were headed. Again, the sound of celebration disturbed his reverie.

He hated parties of this kind but he figured that it would be beneficial for him to remain in disguise. He looked down on the floor and saw a face mask lying there. He would use it for now, and he didn't really mind so much since it was in the blood-red color that he was always so fond of.

But first things first, he would have to find some decent clothes. And a weapon. He looked out into the crowd, raising his mask to his face. Several of the men had ornamental blades on their costumes. He decided he would take one of these, then, he would decide what he would do after.

And if any of them decided to put up a fight, the young man thought, well, too bad for them.

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! _

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds_

_Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._

"Forgive me but I cannot tarry here for much longer," Folken told his partner at length, "I must go."

"So soon?" Eries asked sadly, raising a hand to his face. He leaned into her touch and sighed.

"Unfortunately, it is necessary," he conceded sadly, "but before I go, I'd like to give you this."

Taking something from the pocket inside his dark cloak, he presented an exquisite golden chain with a matching golden dragon pendant that had a tiny ruby-like gem in its eye.

"It's beautiful," Eries exclaimed as Folken put it around her neck, "thank you."

"This will help me find you, no matter where you are," he explained and she nodded in understanding.

"But I sincerely hope that I will not have to use this," he said, "I want to believe that we can soon be free to be together."

"Do not worry," Eries reassured him, "I believe that such circumstances are partly what this whole conference seeks to achieve. At least, I am determined to make it so."

"And when you are determined to do something, it shall certainly come to pass," he complimented her with a smile.

"Are you sure you can't stay at all?" she asked, "I'm sure there is room enough for stowaways on this huge vessel."

But she already knew the answer even before he shook his head. It was too risky. He had a small airship somehow anchored on a dark corner of the boat, and he had to get back to it before it was found.

As they concluded their conversations, the music swelled louder and the dance reached a dazzling climax. Somehow, everywhere couples were now beginning to openly profess their love (as openly as was possible considering everyone still wore masks).

Many a young man was now sweeping his lover into his arms and expressing his deepest affections. Such a moment was perfect for the inconspicuous couple.

For, following suit, Folken twirled his lovely partner around before taking her into his arms and capturing her lips with his. Eries leaned into the kiss eagerly, putting her hands around his neck and holding him tight, trying to make it last as long as possible.

Soon, however, they reluctantly broke apart for lack of air. Eries clutched at his cloak tightly, and leaned on his chest.

"Oh, dearest Eries," Folken whispered softly, "please don't make it even more difficult for me to tear myself from your side."

"You cannot blame me," she replied, "I haven't seen you in so long. And I don't know when we're likely to meet again."

Folken did not answer but instead took her face gently in his hands and kissed her again, desperately and passionately, knowing that the memory of this kiss would have to sustain them both for the coming trials.

Then, with a final, brief, tight embrace, he turned and disappeared in the crowd, moving fast before he lost his nerve. Eries stood alone resiliently, refusing to despair at their parting, for she knew that they would someday meet again. Mingling with the revelers once more, she clutched her new pendant tightly. 

_Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies_

_Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you_

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes_

_Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you._

A scream pierced the air and at once the music and dancing stopped. Gasps of shock and questioning sounds filled the room as the guests wondered what had caused the commotion.

Soon, the ruckus cleared slightly as all eyes were turned to the middle of the grand staircase that stood in the centre of the ballroom. The sight of a bloodied body at the foot of the stairs sent a shiver down everyone's spine. The figure who now held centre stage was now cackling diabolically and shamelessly, enjoying the attention and the fear that he inspired. He nonchalantly shook the blood from an ornamental blade which had no doubt been part of someone's costume but was not being used as a deadly weapon.

For a few moments, no one could believe their eyes, and there was a bone-chilling silence and stillness from the crowd as they stared incredulously and the demonic figure before them. They refused to believe what they saw and thought that it was some kind of ghost or phantom standing before them. But it wasn't.

Soon, he had discarded his mask, deeming it useless since his true face was far more terrifying.

As he turned his crimson at the frightened and frantic faces before him, he felt a sinister satisfaction. They all knew him, and they all feared him. It was as it should be.

"Well, well, look who's back," Dilandau Albatou announced to the crowd with a sadistic grin.


	4. The Point of No Return, The Trial

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: The rest of the story moves forward faster now, but you'll have to forgive my lack of maritime/naval knowledge so I won't dwell too much on the technical terms for the ship. I had to rely on my flimsy skills of description but I hope you still somehow find interest in the story. This time, the song doesn't exactly match the scenes as much as the previous chapter but it fits the mood somehow. I won't be using many of these lyrics in between the events so it won't seem distracting.

And you can be sure that now Dilandau's back, there's going to be trouble. Hope this doesn't bore you.

On an unrelated side note: Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot, I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.

Happy 5th of November!

**CHAPTER THREE: **_**THE POINT OF NO RETURN, **_**THE TRIAL**

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.  
_

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The booming voice of the council man echoed across the vast hall which would have been used for the international conference but was now the venue of an impromptu trial. No one could have expected the arrival of one of the most notorious soldiers of the Zaibach Empire, and for the first few hours of Dilandau's presence on the ship, the passengers had been at a loss as to what to do.

Now, bound in chains and carefully watched by about a dozen guards, the criminal was being interrogated. It had taken many of the official guards of the ship to subdue the crazed soldier, and even then, Dilandau had managed to slash down several guards before he was completely defeated. It was painfully clear that he was a threat to all those present, but as usual, politics intervened and he would have to endure the long and tedious process of judgment, as the astonished leaders puzzled over how to deal with him during the journey.

Once again, he was the center of attention, surrounded by hostile glares and fearful glances. He looked away from the chief interrogator, refusing to give them any answers. He would not give them any satisfaction from his capture, and he knew more than anyone how to frustrate people in authority.

"Insolent fool!" the aged interrogator cried out at Dilandau's stubborn silence. The rest of the hastily assembled council all muttered in agreement, enforcing the general disapproval of Dilandau's character.

They had bombarded him with questions but he defiantly refused to answer any. There were too many mysteries surrounding his arrival and the assembled court of country leaders had grown very worried. Unbeknownst to them, even if Dilandau had been willing to answer, he would have been unable to. He was almost as ignorant of his circumstances as they were.

And the longer he sat in the trial, the more he tried to put things together, to reconstruct what had happened in the past two years.

"Why have you come here?"

"Are you alone? Who else is with you?"

"Are you a spy for Zaibach? Who sent you?"

"What were you planning to do?"

Conspiracy theories abound as the ministers flung accusation upon accusation at their sole captive. And still, Dilandau maintained his stubborn silence. He was not afraid of them.

The rest of the council observed the soldier carefully, and reserved their judgment. Dryden Fassa and Millerna Aston had not yet joined the inquiry but both were clearly worried about any outcome of the trial. The young Duke of Freid was likewise silent, and still debating with himself on how he ought to face one of the people responsible for destroying his country.

From one side, Princess Eries shook her head and sighed. After what had happened, she dreaded to face Allen Schezar again and she was relieved that he was not on the ship. She blamed herself for neglecting Celena and not preventing all this from occurring. She should have been more responsible, but it had been one of those very rare moments that she had let her guard down.

She wondered now what she could do, what course of action to take to prevent any further damage being inflicted. As a member of the council, Eries had some influence over their decisions but she was not sure to what extent it would be advisable for her to intervene on Dilandau's behalf.

A part of her said that even if she had been watching over Celena, she would not have been able to overpower Dilandau's presence since he had been struggling for control for so long. It was a great shock to Eries since she had been one of the closest guardians of Celena Schezar for the past two years. The girl had progressed impressively and it had been so long since any sign of her past life had surfaced. But now, Dilandau was back, and chaos was sure to follow.

At length, the ministers lost their patience with their charge and the tone of their questioning became much darker.

"We have been trying to deal with you in a civilized manner," the chief minister began.

Dilandau raised an eyebrow at such hypocrisy. Being chained and beaten was hardly anyone's idea of "civilized" but he said nothing.

"But clearly you insist on being uncooperative," the minister continued, "so we will have to turn to _other, more forceful methods_ to coax some answers out of you."

Some whispers were heard at this implication of torture. Dryden and Eries frowned at this and the princess turned to see how the accused was taking it.

Surprisingly, Dilandau remained calm through all the threats that were leveled at him. Once the ministers had given their not so subtle hint of violence, he merely grinned darkly and stared defiantly at the chief minister.

"Do your worst," Dilandau challenged them, speaking for the first time, with his blood-red eyes burning.

The minister gulped as his nervous glance met those glowing embers of hate, and it was all he could do to not melt. The other members of the council grew uneasy as well and no one dared to call Dilandau's bluff. They all knew that the young soldier's threshold for pain was broader than any of theirs.

"We must not even consider such a preposterous suggestion," Eries objected, speaking in the authoritative tone that no one dared question, "we are not barbarians, and if we have learned anything from the war, it is that nothing good can ever be achieved through wanton violence."

"I agree with Princess Eries completely," Dryden Fassa supported, "we have gathered here to discuss greater terms of peace, and not to open any new conflict."

Murmurs and arguments were now heard in the light of these objections and more ideas were considered. However, the tension in the room had already escalated and one of the more impatient and irrational council members finally could not contain his anger.

"Why do we hesitate to punish this bloodthirsty criminal for all his crimes?" the man cried out, "it does not matter what he was planning to do tonight. For we cannot forget the pain and suffering he caused two years ago, the terror he sowed and the countries he destroyed. Why must he stand trial when he is so obviously and irrevocably guilty?"

The crowd listened in shock to the agitated speaker, who was only joined by others who shared the same views.

"He says nothing in his defense and shows no remorse for what he has done," someone shouted, pointing accusingly at Dilandau who stared him down, "must we wait for more lives to be lost at his hands before we take any action?"

"What would you have us do?" the chief minister asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Execute this murderer!" the crowd roared, "and let him pay for all the crimes he has committed."

To Eries' horror, a loud cheer followed this suggestion and there were many who began to hurl gruesome suggestions on how the foul deed was to be done. The rational princess grew angrier as time passed. She could see what they were doing, the fear they felt for Dilandau was leading them into folly. Clenching her fist, she struggled to maintain composure.

She was far from forgiving or excusing Dilandau for all he had done, but Eries was not the type of person who thought so meanly of human life that she was willing to easily stop it. And more than anything, it was her concern for Celena Schezar that drove her to try and help Dilandau. She exchanged knowing glances with Dryden and Millerna, who were the only other persons who knew the truth. They could not let Dilandau be killed.

"Off with his head!"

"Carve out his heart!"

"Throw him into the depths!"

Every method of execution grew more and more violent as people expressed their loathing. Through all this, Dilandau sat quietly but he was seething in hatred. He was not going to allow them to harm him. He was determined to escape, and nothing could stop him. He was simply waiting for the opportune moment.

Millerna was shocked at the way everyone was reacting to Dilandau's presence. She never imagined people could be so cruel and heartless, even before a ruthless criminal. All these leaders, who had boarded the ship under the pretense of discussing peace and prosperity, they were all nothing but vile hypocrites, only working for their own gain. The young princess shuddered to think that these were the people who were leading Gaea into a new future.

She now saw that, more than the lavish ball held the night before, _this _was the real masquerade. And it was only now, when faced with a threat none of them could understand, that people's true colors began to emerge.

Eries could see what they were doing, and understood the depth of their rage towards the hapless young captain. But she could not find their reasons justified.

Since Emperor Dornkirk had been killed and Folken was presumed dead, and the rest of the officials of Zaibach had either fled or been killed, there was no one to pin the blame of the war on. And now that one of the more prominent soldiers of the defunct empire had shown his face, he was forced to bear the burden of everyone's anger.

Eries, Dryden, and Millerna joined in the argument, voicing their objections and trying to make the others see reason but their efforts were futile as their statements were drowned in the din of foolish cries.

"Enough of this!" a voice cried out, loud, pure, and clear that all fell silent at once.

All eyes turned to the speaker, the young Duke of Freid, as he stood up bravely and faced them.

In spite of his youth, Duke Chid was one of the highest officials gathered on that ship, and whatever the others had to say about it, they had to defer to his authority.

"There is no cause for us to have an execution on this journey," the young leader spoke persuasively, "this trial has not been productive at all, and it is probably because we have not been prepared for such a circumstance. We must not forget the reason we have gathered here, and that is to discuss terms of peace."

"And what do you propose we do, your highness?" the chief minister asked the young duke skeptically.

Chid turned his blue eyes towards Dilandau who was staring at him curiously. The boy turned away quickly but he had already made a resolution.

"We must keep Captain Albatou alive for the remainder of this voyage," Chid said, "and we will wait until we return to land for a proper trial to be given and all the necessary penalties enforced. But for now, we must give him the benefit of the doubt, and simply detain him in the holding cell."

Murmurs were heard as this proposal was carefully considered and the Duke of Freid sat down quietly, relieved that the tension had diffused somewhat since he spoke.

His two aunts beamed at him proudly and were glad that their beloved nephew had grown up to be a fair and reasonable leader. The two princesses only hoped that Chid's declaration would be enough.

The matter was discussed again, this time with the Duke's proposal supported by the two princesses of Asturia, Dryden Fassa, and a few others who had seen no reason for more violence to be used. Dilandau listened to all these discourses with a bored air.

"Politics is so tedious," he thought as he rolled his eyes at their discussing him as if he wasn't there in their midst. Nevertheless, he was relieved that they had forgotten about execution.

He knew that this didn't mean that he was safe from assassination attempts from some of the other foolish members of the council, but it at least gave him more of a chance to escape.

"It is decided," the chief minister declared at last, "we shall keep the criminal Dilandau Albatou in the holding cell for the rest of the journey. He will be properly dealt with once we have all returned."

At this, Dilandau was roughly led away to his isolated chamber, and the soldier was busy taking in all his surroundings and already planning an escape route.

"I sincerely hope you are right about keeping him alive, sir," the chief minister told Duke Chid carefully, "because I don't want to regret this decision."

"Whatever other doubts you may still have," Dryden Fassa intervened, "they are useless now. There's no turning back."

As the trial was concluded and everyone returned to their quarters, a deep chill settled on all the passengers and an inexplicable sense of dread made them all shudder.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_**.**

A flash of lightning tore across the fabric of the night sky and a crash of thunder boomed across the sea.

"We're picking up a strange signal on our radar, sir," a crew member alerted his superior.

Noticing the concerned tone of the man, the officer immediately checked the monitor and confirmed the sight of a large, strange object moving towards them. And fast.

"That's impossible," muttered the officer under his breath, "how could this have escaped our detectors earlier."

"It's moving faster, sir," the worried crew members cried in panic, "we have to alter our course."

"Alert the captain, we need to brace ourselves for the impact," the officer cried out, and crew members began running to and fro across the ship, making all the necessary arrangements for that big something which they were not sure of and yet deathly afraid of.

"I can't believe it," the captain said worriedly, as he peered through his spyglass, "I've never seen anything like it before."

And he was a very experienced seafarer, who had spent most of his life on the water.

"If we can't outrun it, sir," the first mate asked nervously, "do you think this ship can survive the impact?"

They both knew that there was no certain answer for this, even in spite of all the technological advancement of the Jichia. Neither of them had ever seen a rogue wave that powerful.

"May the gods have mercy on us," the captain whispered fervently.

Before anyone else could think or act, the wave was upon them in all its fearsome glory, crashing upon the huge ship, and plunging everything into depths of madness and despair which were all the greater for being completely unexpected.

Jichia, the once brightly illuminated vessel that sparkled like a diamond in the sea, was now quickly fading into the darkness, the hapless screams of her victims lost in faint echoes across the vast waters.


	5. Down Once More, Tragedy

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: Now, the great fun begins.

Again, I must apologize for my poor action-scene writing skills and the fact that I know nothing of the inner architecture of the ship. I just hope that your imagination runs along with my little descriptions.

The lyrics of the "Phantom" song don't play too much of a part in these chapters but if you listen to "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer", you can use it as effective background music for what happens. Some pieces from the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End soundtrack were also influential in my writing.

Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOUR: **_**DOWN ONCE MORE, **_**TRAGEDY**

The madness had begun.

Screams filled the air as the world turned upside down. Literally.

Everything had happened too fast for anyone to react accordingly. The sheer shock of seeing the ceiling move to one side and feeling the very ground beneath one's feet tossed about in the seas was enough to keep anyone frozen in disbelief.

They had all been assured that this was the safest vessel ever to traverse the seas. Apparently, even the most advanced of human technology was no match for the rampage of nature herself.

It had been impossible to evade the onslaught of water as it came so rapidly and unexpectedly. There had been the briefest moment of sheer, bone-chilling dread, before the floor gave in beneath people's feet and the lights of the ship were suddenly put out.

Furniture was tossed about and smashed against the walls. The large, ornate chandelier that had been so admired in the ballroom had crashed disastrously and broken into a million pieces, all scattered dangerously around, piercing and injuring many who were unfortunate enough to be in its way when the tragedy happened.

In some parts of the ship, the windows gave way as the waters pushed through, and many had drowned before they even knew what had happened. In a matter of minutes, more than half of the people on the Jichia had been victimized by the horrific wave. And undoubtedly, more would follow soon, as the ship sank deeper and deeper into its doom.

After some moments of utter horror, some of the surviving passengers began to recover their consciousness, and grew more aware of the situation that they had been so forcefully plunged in. All other thoughts about their lives, and the events of the night before, everything had been banished and replaced by the great urgency of what faced them at that very moment.

After the initial relief at finding themselves still alive, they now had to contend with the very daunting task of staying alive. All around the frightened passengers, they heard the creaking of metal as the ship continued in its reverse position. They saw sparks of where certain machines had now malfunctioned as a result of being soaked by sea water. There was debris and chaos everywhere, and the cacophony of sorrowful voices, searching for others, and calling out for help.

Most of the more important guests had been gathered at the grand dining hall when the wave struck. And now, as the survivors crawled from under tables and chairs and struggled to make sense of their surroundings, the extent of the destruction was growing clearer.

Someone managed to find a small light and slowly, the hall became faintly illuminated as more and more people regained consciousness. Fortunately, that particular room had not yet been invaded by the swift and deadly water, but it was only a matter of time. Those who had been on the upper deck were to be lamented as they met their fate far earlier than anyone else.

And yet, some of those left behind began to think that the swift and sudden death experienced by the first batch of victims was a fate to be envied. After all, it was far worse to be conscious and tensely waiting one's doom, knowing that the end was most certainly on its way.

The remaining crew members struggled and attempted to perform some of the safety procedures they had all been trained to do but there was not much left to do. Many of the lifeboats had been destroyed and had floated far away from the ship, and the other emergency vessels were now impossible to reach because of their precarious position.

Many of the ship's mechanisms and communication devices had also been severely damaged so it was unlikely for them to call for help. And even if help did come, it might already be too late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the middle of the room, Princess Eries stood up, shaking slightly and dusted herself off. She remembered that she had been speaking to her nephew before the ship had fallen so she began searching and calling him frantically. To her great relief, the boy was safe and uninjured, not too far from her. She ran to him immediately and helped him up. The concerned aunt could not help but hug him tightly.

"I'm all right, Aunt Eries, thank you," the young prince whispered, "but what about everyone else? What happened?"

"I hardly know," she whispered back nervously, "it all happened so quickly, I can barely remember how we got here."

But they both knew that there was little hope for them all at this point. It was perfectly reasonable to despair and yet, part of them clung to the unlikely hope that they would find a way out of this mess somehow. Their survival instincts now took precedence over everything else.

The two immediately began looking for the rest of their party, walking around the debris carefully and calling out the names of their friends and family.

"Sister! Over here!"

It was with great relief and joy that Eries heard the cry of her younger sister. She and Chid immediately proceeded to where Millerna was crying out.

"You must help me," Millerna said tearfully as she pointed to where a large table had fallen on the familiar figure of Dryden Fassa.

"He pushed me out of the way just in time," the youngest princess explained.

The merchant looked up faintly at them and somehow still managed to grin.

"This is a little embarrassing," he muttered softly, still with a sense of humor, "I'm sorry that you all have to see me in such a compromising position."

"Nonsense," Eries said matter of fact-ly, taking control of the situation, as was expected, and soon, after asking the help of some of the other survivors, they managed to lift the table and free the panting merchant.

Fortunately, he was all right, except for a slight injury on his leg which caused him to limp slightly. He was supported by both princesses of Asturia.

As everyone else in that room began to recover, one of the remaining crew members made some announcements on the status of the ship. The information he provided, however, was not anything that no one else knew. He tried his best to remain calm and to reassure them that help was on its way, but no one really believed him.

But the fact remained that there was no way for them to leave that room. It was too risky. And yet, to remain there and wait for their doom was even more unbearable.

"There must be something we can do," Millerna cried out helplessly, "why has this happened? Why must everything end this way?"

Eries did her best to comfort her sister but the older princess could find no words of consolation to offer. She too despaired at their situation and feared death. But what pained her more was to see her young nephew, who could not help the tears flowing down his cheeks, holding his younger aunt's hand silently.

It seemed cruel and unjust that such a young and innocent child should meet his end so soon in such a horrible way.

"We can't die here," Eries thought stubbornly, against all her rational instincts. But none of them could think of a way to contradict their misfortune.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in another part of the ship that had not yet been completely destroyed or submerged, a lone figure stealthily made his way through the maze of pipes and other narrow spaces between the various rooms of the ship.

When the wave hit, Dilandau had been contemplating various escape plans, since he already had a good idea of the architecture of the ship. He recognized it as one made by people from Zaibach, and it was all to his advantage. He refused to wait around for some sort of sentence to be given to him once they reached land, and he was grateful to all the merciful fools who had defended him. Their intervention helped buy him some time to escape.

But the tragedy surprisingly made everything simpler for him. He too had been knocked out suddenly by the impact of the wave. And when he regained consciousness, he saw with delight that the cell where he had been imprisoned was destroyed and the few guards assigned to it had been pinned down by some of the furniture in that room. He crept out of his prison easily and made his way out as fast as he could, surveying the damage on the ship on his way.

Like everyone else, he had been surprised by the tragic turn of events, but he wasn't about to dilly-dally or wait for an opportunity to be found out. He figured that some of the passengers were already dead and that there was very little chance for the remaining survivors to reach the life boats on the other side.

"What a nuisance," thought he when he considered the complicated route he would have to take in order to escape.

While he had lost hindrances in the form of people who would prevent him from leaving, he now had to deal with an upside down ship that was fast sinking into the depths. He needed to move quickly, and he wasted no time.

More than he feared death, he feared that terrifying sensation of being plunged once more into a dark, forbidding abyss, be it the sea or the ineffable void where he had been trapped for the past two years.

_No_, he thought, shaking his head violently, _I will never go back down there again._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The room was filled with the sound of hopeless weeping as people resigned themselves to their fate. The more time passed, the more frightened they grew, especially when the roar and rumble of the water grew louder and closer.

It was clear now that there was no way out, and that no help would come.

The most they could do was cling to each other, to the few loved ones they still had left, and to stay together.

Eries looked around at the despondent crowd and felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow as well. She remained in a tight huddle with her sister, Dryden, and the young duke. But as she gazed around her, she caught sight of a sharp movement, somewhere above them.

She blinked, but could not be mistaken. There was a shift in the shadows nearby, and someone was making his way through in the next room.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Millerna asked, noticing the curious expression on Eries' face.

"I need to take a look at something," Eries whispered, "I'll be back in a moment."

Not wanting to call attention to herself, she moved carefully until she was near one of the fallen pillars and peered out slowly.

To her surprise, she saw Dilandau's lithe figure moving across one of the only remaining halls of the ship, determined and unconcerned with the rest of the vessel.

_Track down this murderer, he must be found…_

It was clear to her that he had escaped. But what made Eries more concerned was that he was not wallowing in despair like the rest of them. The expression on his face was one with purpose.

He had a plan, and she knew at once that he was their only hope for survival.

He paused for a moment, considering his next move and looking around him, and Eries took this opportunity to run ahead and grab his arm. She had never done anything so bold in her life but the urgency gave her courage.

"Dilandau, wait!" she cried and the young soldier turned to glare at her in surprise. But her grip on his arm was firm and he could not easily shake it off.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked impatiently "let me go!"

"Do you know a way out?" Eries asked gravely.

"What's that to you?" he replied, narrowing his eyes and still attempting to shake her off, "leave me alone!"

"Please, I beg you," she pleaded earnestly, "take us with you."

"And why the hell would I do that?" he retorted fiercely, "I owe you nothing. It's every man for himself right now. Deal with it."

"No, please, you must help us," she cried, now holding on to him with both hands.

"NO!" he replied defiantly, "let me go NOW!"

Eries struggled for some way to detain him, for some argument to convince him to care, or some way to threaten him somehow. He was strong and could easily overpower her soon, but she refused to let him go. A part of her was also trying to make sure that she kept her promise to Allen about keeping Celena safe. If they could make it out of that place alive, there was still a chance that everything could be fixed.

"Sister? Are you there?"

Dilandau turned in annoyance to glare at the new arrivals.

Millerna and Duke Chid, supporting Dryden Fassa, had now emerged discreetly into the narrow hall and immediately saw Eries and Dilandau.

"What are you doing with him, sister?" Millerna cried out in shock, but Dryden seemed to understand the situation immediately.

"You must help me persuade him," Eries begged, and immediately, Duke Chid went and grabbed Dilandau's arm too, much to the latter's disgust.

"Dilandau, do you know a way out of here?" the merchant asked, "take us with you and we will give you anything you want once we get out. I'm willing to pay you, anything, just please help us."

"Rubbish! Your money and your promises mean nothing to me now!" Dilandau yelled disdainfully, "if you think I'll be moved by any of them, then you are pathetically mistaken. Stay here and die for all I care!"

At these words, they all fell silent as the sound of parts of the hall crashing down distracted them. With horror did they see that the doorway where only a moment before they had emerged from the dining hall had now been blocked as part of the ship's walls and pillars had caved in.

And with a gasp of shock and horror, Dilandau turned to see that even the path he was going to take had been blocked by several fallen pillars. They were now all trapped in that confined space together.

"Damn it!" the soldier cursed in exasperation as he ran forward but found himself at a dead end, "this is all your fault! If you hadn't slowed me down, I would be out by now! Damn it!"

"Oh no," Millerna cried as she banged her fists on the blocked doorway, "there's no way back in. We're stuck here!"

"Calm down, there has to be a way out of this," Eries advised them, always the voice of reason.

"With all due respect, princess," Dryden said with a shake of his head, "that doesn't seem very likely." 

"Well, losing hope and panicking isn't going to help matters, is it?" Eries snapped at him.

Dilandau had ignored them and was touching the metal walls desperately, seemingly searching for some sort of opening.

"Dilandau," Eries resumed negotiations, "if you know a way out of here, please take us."

"No," he replied curtly, still frowning and still fumbling for some sort of exit, "leave me alone."

"How can you be so cold?" Millerna cried out exasperatedly, "show some compassion!"

"Compassion?" Dilandau snapped acidly, "why should I? The world showed no compassion for me!"

"But even if you do get out of here," Dryden argued, "you'll never be free out there. The whole world has condemned you for your crimes during the war, and you will be a fugitive forever. Is that the kind of life you want for yourself?"

"What are you saying, exactly?" Dilandau turned to face the merchant, his eyes narrowing in comprehension.

"I'm just suggesting," the merchant bargained, as he was so talented in doing, "that saving the lives of several heads of state might give you a chance at amnesty and freedom. If you save us, we could ensure your future."

"Dryden, are you sure about this?" Millerna whispered, "that's a very risky offer."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, princess," the merchant whispered back, "he might be our only chance."

They were all relieved to see that Dilandau was considering their offer seriously, for the first time.

"Hmm," he said suspiciously, "and how do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain once we get out?"

"You have our word of honor," the young Duke Chid, "we swear on it."

"Ha, words, words, words," Dilandau shook it off, "that's not enough."

"If we break this agreement with you," Eries said gravely, "our lives are forfeit."

"Sister!" Millerna cried in shock.

"It won't be too difficult for you to kill us if we betray you," Eries continued seriously, "and I'm willing to accept any punishment you deem necessary should we fail to keep our word, even if my life is at stake."

"Interesting," Dilandau said sinisterly, "I'll think about it."

"What?" Millerna, Dryden, and Chid cried out incredulously. Eries rolled her eyes, but she had a feeling that he had taken her seriously.

"Please," Eries pleaded once more, "don't leave us alone."

Dilandau stiffened at this but said nothing. The others watched him curiously and did not dare say anything else.

"Ah, found it!" Dilandau said, ignoring them, and taking a few steps backward, he kicked down a section of the wall.

To everyone's surprise, a narrow tunnel was revealed, a way out.

Dilandau peered inside to check and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What a mess!" he exclaimed in frustration, "I'm going to need some tools to clear through all this crap!"

"Will these do?" a gravelly voice asked and all turned incredulously to see a mole man emerge from part of the wreckage from the dining hall.

In his clawed hands he held a bag of assorted metal implements, tools, wrenches, and many other things which he had undoubtedly stolen from various parts of the ship.

"It's you!" Millerna cried in recognition, "what are you doing here?"

"Stowing away, no doubt," Dryden replied with a hint of humor.

"Well, hello there, princesses," the mole man greeted sheepishly, "but I heard that you were all planning to escape, and I wanted in on the deal."

Dilandau looked skeptically (and with some disgust) at the creature, but took some of the tools he offered as well as a small flashlight.

Eries and the others looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the hell," Dilandau muttered, "this filthy rat's the most useful person I've bumped into tonight."

"I think that means he'll help us," the mole man told the others with a toothy grin.

Taking a few steps inside the new tunnel, Dilandau began hacking away with the metal tools and looking around, figuring out where to pass. He nodded with satisfaction.

The silver-haired captain popped his head out of the tunnel and glared at the motley group assembled there, watching him hopefully.

"Well, what are you standing around there for?" he asked impatiently, "if any of you idiots slow me down, I'm leaving you behind."

He re-entered the tunnel and everyone followed his lead, with Eries holding on the Duke Chid, and Millerna and the mole man supporting the limping Dryden. None of them had any intention of slowing down.

"Bloody incompetents," Dilandau muttered as he reluctantly led them through the skeleton of the ship, "don't they know how much I hate heroics?"


	6. Stranger than You Dreamt It, The Escape

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: And now the penultimate chapter of this crazy short story of mine. Just a short epilogue after this one.

This was always meant to be a short story, almost like an extended one-shot. It's a bloody wonder that I took so long to put it down but I am determined to have less incomplete stories on my profile.

Another fun and action-filled chapter this is. And again, less dependent on the lyrics of the song and more inspired by music.

I hope you like how this turns out.

**CHAPTER FIVE: **_**STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT, **_**THE ESCAPE**

They made a curious sight, indeed, as they made their way through the labyrinth of pipes and tunnels and other structures within the great ship. There was hardly any time for serious reflection or analysis of their circumstances. Time itself was against them, and survival was the only priority.

Everywhere was metal walls and grills, shadowy passageways lit up slightly by the pale illumination of the flashlight the mole-man had provided. They climbed as high as they could but already the water had caught up with them and they were forced many a time to wade through the ice-cold liquid, which soaked their clothing and made their movements even more labored and heavy.

They made their way, pushing aside floating debris and looking away whenever a corpse would float nearby. At times, the ship would shift slightly as it sank lower and the survivors would hold on to whatever they could to steady themselves.

All around they could hear the roar of the water as it struggled to fill up every empty space on the vessel. It was coming closer and closer, catching up with them dangerously.

This voyage was supposed to have been a turning point for the whole world. So much anticipation preceded the events, so much hope had been riding on the agreements that would be made on this trip. And in a moment, all had been ruined, every lofty expectation dashed against the rocks, lost forever.

What cruel trick of fate was this?

After all that they had been through, why were they continuously tested? Was there even any hope to cling to?

The more they struggled out, the more they realized that no matter how much they wished it, this was no nightmare. The ship was sinking quickly, and they still had some way to go before they reached the outside. But they all knew that it had been a wise decision for them to leave the dining hall when they did. Only moments after they had climbed some way above that level, it had been completely flooded, and they had closed their eyes in sorrow as they thought of all the people they had left behind.

But this was no time for regrets or hesitation. They had graver things to worry about.

Even Dilandau, for all his confidence of escape and knowledge of the ship's inner structure, had grown worried. As much as he was adept at improvising, he was losing ideas and patience. To his surprise, none of his companions had slowed him down considerably and all had been obediently following his lead without any unnecessary interference.

Dilandau wondered at himself and at this uncharacteristic show of generosity. At one point, he considered himself quite ill to have allowed them to accompany him.

He refused to think that he was helping them out. No, they were just tagging along because like him, they wanted to survive. And for all his disdain for others, Dilandau could not deny that he had a similar agenda. Besides, there was a strange, annoyingly unshakeable bond he felt with those Asturians, and the little girl inside him seemed determined to let them live.

In spite of everything, they stayed together, bound not only by the collective desire to survive, but also (for some at least) united by familial ties. Only the mole-man was not somehow related to the people involved, but he had been of such great help to them not just on this occasion that no one (not even Dilandau) begrudged his presence.

"Princess Millerna," Dryden whispered at one point, "if we don't get out of this…"

"Hush, don't you dare even think of such a thing," Millerna interrupted him, though her tone was shaky, "we'll get out of here. I know we will."

Dryden gave her a serious look, and then nodded.

"We shouldn't take too much trouble to be that pessimistic," Millerna added, more to convince herself than anything else.

Duke Chid was also holding up quite well, despite his fear and his youth. He clutched his aunt Eries' hand tightly through the whole ordeal, and made no complaint. No tear fell from his young eyes, even if no one would have blamed him for crying.

"I need to be strong now," he told himself, "not just for myself, but for everyone here."

For her part, Eries said nothing as well, but merely kept her eyes on the figure of Dilandau who walked ahead of her. She could not completely trust him to keep his word, especially when it would become more difficult for all of them to leave the ship.

Sighing, she put a hand on the dragon pendant hanging around her neck, taking comfort in its presence, and relieved that she still had it.

"This will help me find you, no matter where you are," he had told her. She still wondered what he meant by that and hoped that somehow, he would be able to find her, especially now.

If only there was some way to call him, or to contact anyone on the outside, for that matter.

But the mole man had told them that every communication device or center of the ship had been completely destroyed, and even he had not been able to salvage anything that could help them from the inside.

"We'd be wasting our time, anyway," Dilandau had muttered when they had discussed calling for help, "there's no one around for hundreds of miles, even if we did manage to get a message out, they could never get here in time."

They had all looked downcast at this but they knew he was right.

"When will you people ever learn?" Dilandau had cried out in exasperation, "that the only one you can depend on in this life is yourself?"

Though many of them felt otherwise, none decided to contest his point. It was not the time to argue on moral principles and life philosophies.

No one dared point out that Dilandau was negating himself by helping them, no matter how reluctantly.

Some of them worried that by destroying some parts of the ship, Dilandau was only hastening their doom. But they knew less about the ship than he did and so could not really complain.

"I know it's a great risk," Eries had whispered earlier, "but we must trust him."

"Don't worry too much about it, highnesses," the mole man reassured them. He seemed to be the only one in relatively good spirits.

"I've been in scrapes worse than this and always managed to get out of them alive," the stowaway continued.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Dryden muttered, earning a nudge from Millerna.

This little exchange helped lighten the mood a little and all of them were less nervous as they climbed up yet another ventilation shaft.

"What are you magpies squawking about?" Dilandau asked irritably, "as if you weren't annoying enough."

And yet, in spite of his rough manner and harsh words, Dilandau unconsciously held his hand out to Eries and helped her out. He was not looking at her because he was busy surveying the surroundings but she was grateful for the gesture. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Again, they were in a flooded room with water up to their waists. There was a locked door at the end of the room to which they hastily proceeded. To Dilandau's annoyance, it was locked carefully from the outside and the mole man had no tools by which they could break it down.

Scrutinizing the door, Dilandau found a small opening on the side which was possibly helpful. Unfortunately, there was no way even his thin arm could fit inside.

"Perhaps I can be of some help," Duke Chid suggested and Dilandau nodded at him.

"Finally, another useful person," he muttered.

The others ignored this statement and watched as Dilandau gave the duke instructions. The young boy nodded obediently and put his arm through the narrow opening successfully. He groped for the handle of the door on the outside and with a quick turn, opened it.

"Well done, your highness!" the mole-man commended him, and the young boy smiled.

His aunts likewise expressed their appreciation for this important feat. Dryden also patted him on the head lightly.

Dilandau merely sniffed in acknowledgment as he took the first steps out the door. But Chid was satisfied with that reaction which he already knew was more than he could have expected from his former enemy.

They entered the next chamber and were surprised to see that it was even more flooded than the previous one. The water levels were rising quickly.

Once again, Dilandau looked around, trying to figure out what to do while his companions clung to each other tightly, waiting for his decision. They all took a few steps forward and then suddenly found that they were standing at the edge of a deep pool, where the water had covered most of the room.

The roar of the waters echoed behind the walls around them, and they knew that they were losing time fast.

"I have a good feeling that we're near the bottom of the ship," Dryden said as he looked around him, "but what we have to worry about now is finding the way out. And then, there's the matter of a life boat or something."

"Let's take this step by step, shall we?" Eries reminded him.

Their conversation was interrupted abruptly when they heard a loud splash. The survivors saw in horror that Dilandau had dove deep into the pool before them.

"Where did he go? What's he doing?" Millerna cried frantically.

"You don't think he abandoned us, do you?" Duke Chid asked in concern.

"Calm down," Eries told them, though she knew that Chid's suggestion was very likely, "he probably went to look for the exit."

They waited in suspense for a few moments, only the eerie and ever closer rumbling of the water filling in the silence.

"You may be right about that, princess," the mole man conceded, "but if he does find the way out, what makes you think he'll come back to tell us about it?"

No one said anything in response to this for a few tense moments. All of them knew that what the mole man said was possible and very likely.

"But he led us this far, didn't he?" Chid asked innocently, "you do not think he would leave us now?"

His question was met with a grave silence from the others. It was true that Dilandau had already exceeded their expectations in helping them reach this end of the ship, but he had made no promises. And they all knew him well enough to fear the worst.

Were they doomed to die there after all?

A few more minutes passed in frightening silence, and the roar of the water grew louder. They gasped at this and looked at the still pool before them.

"I can bear it no longer," Dryden exclaimed in frustration, "we have to do something."

The impatient merchant made a move to dive into the water as well but was stopped by Millerna, the mole-man, and the pain on his leg. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was injured. He winced loudly and stopped.

"Don't act so recklessly, Dryden," Millerna scolded, clutching his arm. He looked at her apologetically.

It was then that they heard another splash and in shock did they watch Eries' figure disappear into the water.

Their eyes widened at this.

"Now, she was the last person I'd expect to act so impulsively," Dryden commented in surprise.

Again, they were faced with a strange predicament, although they were not so worried about Eries' abandoning them.

The water was freezing cold as she dove but Eries was determined. It had been a very long time since she had last swum but the circumstances sped up her memory of the basic movements. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and the depth, but she was soon making her way through the water, hoping that the air she had taken in would last long enough.

She was not really sure what she hoped to achieve by diving, whether it was to find an exit, or to find Dilandau, or both. All she knew was the longer they waited, the less chance there was for them to escape.

It was difficult for her to make sense of her surroundings because her long hair kept flowing into her face, obscuring her already labored vision. She shook her head and flailed her arms and legs. The room was cavernous and wider than she had imagined, with several openings all over the place.

This was clearly near the bottom of the ship, but there were so many openings. And Dilandau was nowhere to be seen. Eries looked about her frantically, but knew that she would soon have to swim back to the surface for air.

For a chilling moment, she dared entertain the idea that Dilandau had drowned. After all, he had been down there for far longer than she and already she was struggling to breathe.

No, Eries refused to lose hope, not yet.

Nevertheless, she needed to get some air, so turning her head to the slightly illuminated area above her, Eries kicked her legs forcefully upwards. And much to her surprise, she sensed a faster movement alongside of her.

So it happened that just as Eries' head emerged from the water, gasping for air, Dilandau was doing the same, right beside her.

There were cries of gladness and relief at the sight of the two divers.

"Sister, are you all right?" Millerna cried out in concern, immediately helping her sister out of the water.

"Yes, yes, forgive me for making you worry," Eries replied in slight embarrassment, "I don't know what came over me."

Meanwhile, Chid had extended his hand and Dilandau had accepted it unconsciously as the silver-haired soldier was giving a curious look at the drenched princess.

"Hardly the time for you to practice your swimming, is it?" Dilandau taunted mischievously.

Eries replied with a shrug. She was just so relieved to see him again. They all were, and so no one bothered to scold or complain about his long absence.

"I found the exit," Dilandau stated plainly, "it leads to one of the ship's main propellers and all the way outside. It isn't far but the water is deep and you'll all have to hold your breath for quite a while."

They nodded at him seriously.

"Though I think," Dilandau continued, turning his crimson eyes to Princess Eries, "if you can last as long as she did, you should be all right."

In spite of herself, Eries smiled at him. And all of them prepared to dive in. Wordlessly, they shed whatever unnecessary layers of clothing they still had on. Now was not the time for shyness or etiquette. The two princesses tore off bits of cloth to tie their long hair with. The mole-man reluctantly discarded some of the tools and gadgets he had accumulated during the short trip.

"Dilandau," Millerna addressed the young man gently.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, "for everything."

He frowned at her.

"Too early for that," he replied gruffly, "if you can't swim fast enough, you're as good as dead."

"Even so," Millerna replied gratefully, "we never would have gotten this far without your help."

"Hmmph," Dilandau replied, turning around, "enough useless chatter. We have to go now."

"We're ready," Eries spoke on everyone's behalf. It had been decided that she would hold on to Duke Chid while the mole-man and Millerna would support Dryden.

"Good," Dilandau said curtly before taking a deep breath and diving.

The others immediately followed suit and found themselves in deep and freezing water. After a moment of getting accustomed to seeing underwater, they began to swim away. Dilandau yanked impatiently at Eries hand and the princess pulled Chid along with her.

After a few moments of swimming, Dilandau let go, since he could sense that the princess was more than able to catch up. The silver-haired guide had a the small flashlight in his hands to guide them through a dark and twisting tunnel. Then, sooner than they had anticipated it, they were all swimming upward to a large metal implement.

Dilandau reached the top first and surfaced. He climbed the propeller and then extended his hand to Chid, whom Eries had raised above her. Soon, the others followed and they found themselves facing the vast ocean and the night sky through the space between the large propeller. Panting heavily, they took deep breaths to replace the air they had used up during the swim.

Beyond the main structure of the ship was some floating debris but no sign or a lifeboat anywhere. They felt the metal floor shift beneath them and knew that the ship would not be afloat much longer.

"Well," Dilandau declared, "we can't stay here much longer."

And with that he ran to the very edge of the propeller and dove into the ocean. They watched as he grabbed hold of a small piece of floating debris.

"He's right," Dryden said, "we don't have a choice."

So, again, they followed suit and all jumped off the propeller and into deeper waters. Everyone managed to grab hold of a floating piece of debris since there were many on the water.

"Get as far away from the ship as possible!" Dilandau yelled at them, and they did so, kicking the water behind them to put more distance between them and the sinking vessel.

As they watched the remnant of the Jichia sink deeper and deeper, they all wondered at how they managed to escape. They were relieved and thankful to be alive.

Even if they were on separate pieces of flotsam and jetsam, they all managed to swim as close as they could to each other, to take comfort in each other's presence, and to share some much needed body heat.

Now, they worried about getting back home. There was no ship to be seen for miles around, only debris and water everywhere. And they couldn't very well hold on to floating bits and pieces forever.

Fortunately, their worst problems were over, and help was already on its way.

"Sister, look!" Millerna cried out, "your necklace, it's glowing!"

Eries immediately glanced at the pendant that still hung from her neck and realized that it was indeed shining brightly, and even vibrating slightly.

"It's a tracking device!" Dilandau realized immediately.

His crimson eyes were already turning to the sky, searching for the slightest movement or shift in the starlight. And soon enough, his trained eyes found the small airship.

"How convenient, Princess Eries," Dryden commended her, "now where did you get that?"

"More likely _who _gave you that?" Millerna said, teasing lightly since there was hope for them all.

"You'll know soon enough, won't you?" Eries replied with a smile.

"Will you stop your blabbering and try and make yourselves useful?" Dilandau scolded as he shone the flickering flash light in the ships direction and waved his arms wildly.

They all took the hint and began following suit, beginning to shout as the small airship drew nearer.

"Over here! Over here!" they all shouted.

They were all too excited to care about looking silly with their flailing arms and all of them dressed in their undergarments.

In a few moments, the airship landed, floating on the water on sled-like features. It was unlike any vessel they had ever seen, smaller than most and yet just big enough to accommodate all of them. They swam to it immediately.

The door of the ship opened immediately and a small rope-like ladder was thrown down.

"Well, well," Dilandau said slyly the moment the pilot of the ship appeared at the doorway to help them up, "fancy meeting you here."

Folken looked more surprised to see the former soldier, but he was infinitely relieved to see that Princess Eries was safe and sound.

The others were likewise surprised to see him but decided to reserve the explanations for a more convenient time. Still, Millerna could not help but give her sister a significant look. Eries ignored it.

Dilandau climbed the ladder first and rode the ship while Folken helped the young duke, the merchant, the mole-man, and the two princesses.

Folken and Eries shared a tight embrace as soon she rode the ship.

"I rushed back as soon as I could," he told her earnestly, "if I had known that this would happen, I would not have left you so soon."

"No one could have foreseen this," she reassured him, "and as it happens, your timing is perfect."

Once they were all snugly accommodated in the small ship, Folken closed the door and prepared to pilot it. They all marveled that the small vehicle could be operated by only one person. But then again, Folken's technological ingenuity could not be contested.

"I'm sorry that this is not a very spacious ship," Folken told them, "but please make yourselves as comfortable as you can."

"After all we've been through," Dryden commented, "I'm just thankful to be alive."

"And we have Dilandau to thank for all this," Millerna added, giving credit where it was due.

"Now, that is shocking," Folken answered, raising an eyebrow, "I should very much like to know how the fiercest soldier of the Zaibach Empire suddenly decided to act so selflessly."

"Shut up," Dilandau retorted sharply but he was too tired to protest any further.

Folken and Eries exchanged a look of comprehension. Clearly there was a long story behind all this.

There would be time for that later.

They were all too exhausted and too relieved to really think straight. Now that they were safe and secure again, everything that had happened in the past few hours seemed naught but a blur. And if they didn't have their drenched clothes and bruises to remind them, they all could easily have been convinced that it had all been one very, very strange dream.

As Folken's ship rose into the air once more, the other passengers looked out the window. They all watched gravely as whatever was left of the great ship Jichia was completely swallowed by the treacherous waters of the sea.


	7. Epilogue

JICHIA: A Tale of the Sea

Disclaimer: Poseidon, Escaflowne, Phantom of the Opera. In the Category of Things I DO NOT OWN.

NOTE: The end at last! I am satisfied with this little story, and I feel that is some kind of accomplishment somehow. It's been left alone for so long and now it is completed, and I can move on to a Saiyuki story that has been abandoned for a while, posting a few one shots that have been nagging at my brain, and hopefully posting some new stories soon.

My heartfelt thanks goes to AmethystWings, Rockin Sockin Robot, windwraith, Sincerity, and Millefiore for leaving reviews. And for anyone who decides to leave a review even after I've posted this final chapter, thank you in advance.

I hope that you all enjoyed this crazy little adventure, and that this was not a waste of your time. Thank you for reading.

**EPILOGUE**

Several months passed before the incident with the Jichia could finally be set aside.

All the necessary inquiries and investigations had been made, every angle considered, and every consequence duly faced. In the end, after all the usual complex socio-political hullabaloo, everyone agreed that the tragedy had been brought about by an unforeseen and unavoidable natural calamity. It was time to move on.

Naturally, there were several who cried conspiracy and sabotage but no evidence could be found to incriminate anyone. The handful of survivors all agreed that there had been no sign of tampering in the ship as far as they remembered and that the only cause of the disaster had been a giant rogue wave.

The families of the other victims were devastated but at length, accepted this explanation and made no more attempts at digging up the past. After all, the witnesses were all credible and honorable people who would never deceive anyone. The matter was laid to rest and Gaea recovered once more from another trial.

Some words must be written on the journey home of the few brave survivors. The small air ship had arrived at an Asturian port late in the night, and the moment it had landed, the passengers quickly disembarked. In their journey from the sea, they had managed to discuss what course of action to take and they were determined to follow through with their plans.

The only person not actively involved in all this was the mole man. As soon as they landed, he expressed his gratitude briefly to the others before disappearing into the night without another word. No one made any attempt to chase or call after him. They all knew that he would probably show up again when they needed him.

Then, there was the matter of Dilandau's return.

As complicated as the situation with the former soldier was, the others were grateful for several convenient circumstances. First was the fact that all the others who had witnessed the crimson-eyed captain's appearance were now at the bottom of the sea. No one but the mole-man, princesses, the Duke of Freid, Dryden, and Folken knew of Dilandau for the moment, and they had all agreed not to reveal this to anyone else yet.

Part of the reason was their promise to secure his freedom in exchange for him helping them. Another reason was their general sympathy for Allen Schezar who would no doubt have to be informed again of his sister's disappearance.

Again, by some stroke of luck, Dilandau had been fast asleep all through their journey back and had not objected to any of their plans. Folken had taken some precautions by drugging a drink he gave to Dilandau to make sure the young man would remain unconscious until they all figured out what to do with him.

No one knew how he could be turned back into Celena and even then, they wondered if some day in the future Dilandau's persona would assert itself again. They decided to discuss the matter with Allen once opportunity presented itself and Folken volunteered to investigate ways by which they could fix the problem.

They had also decided on naming Folken as their sole rescuer, though it was already partly true. The former Strategos felt a little uncomfortable about taking all the credit for the rescue, especially since Dilandau had been most instrumental but Eries and the others argued that had it not been for Folken's arrival, they would still not have escaped safely.

By using this excuse, they also paved the way for revealing Folken and securing a better position for him in society. King Aston would surely honor a debt of gratitude to the Fanelian for saving the lives of his daughters, grandson, and future son-in-law. Dryden and Millerna also promised to smooth things over politically so that all charges and other accusations against Folken would be dropped. He could also depend on support from the Duchy of Freid.

Most of Zaibach's critics had perished during the disaster, as well as all those power-hungry leaders who would have started another round of conflicts, if not another war. In retrospect, the survivor believed that the sinking of the Jichia had been a beneficial accident of fate, a preventive measure that would ensure greater peace and prosperity for the world.

Not long after their return, Dryden and Princess Millerna were finally married and both began to fulfill their duties as rulers of Asturia. Duke Chid returned to his country where he managed affairs as admirably as he had always done and with greater strength and courage acquired from his recent experience.

Much to everyone's surprise, Dilandau did not long remain with them as he reverted back to Celena a few days before Millerna and Dryden's wedding. Allen had been relieved and overjoyed, and yet he was still uncertain of how to properly take care of his sister.

After raising all the necessary familial concerns with Allen Schezar, it was decided that Folken would try and find a way to separate Dilandau from Celena so as to give the former the freedom he deserved. Dryden, Chid, and the princesses were all more sympathetic to the former ruthless captain after the help he had given them on Jichia. They were all convinced that there was some good inside of him, and that he deserved a life of his own.

When Folken presented himself before King Aston, the old man could not deny the debt he owed to the former prince, but the king was still as shrewd as ever and suspicious as well. His gratitude, however, was sincere and he even gave Folken a generous offer.

"There is much I owe to your bravery, Lord Folken," Aston had said, "and so, ask of me what manner of reward you wish to receive and if it is within my power, I shall grant it."

"Thank you very much, your Highness," Folken had replied, taking a deep breath before voicing his request.

"If it does not displease you, Sire," the young man asked gravely but with a determined look in his eyes, "I would like to ask for your consent to a marriage between myself and Princess Eries."

Aston raised an eyebrow at this. It was certainly unexpected, and the king inwardly sighed with relief, thinking that there was no risk in such an offer.

"You have my blessing," the king replied calmly, "for as long as my daughter agrees to marry you."

The king was confident that like so many other suitors, Folken would be turned down. So it was with immense incredulity that the old man watched his second daughter readily accept the Fanelian's proposal.

But he could not possibly renege on his promise, and so the two were happily wed, and entered into circumstances more agreeable than either had expected. They returned to Fanelia and used their talents in diplomacy to continue fostering productive relations among the different nations of Gaea.

In time, the affair of the Jichia became naught but a brief chapter in history for most people and a fantastical tale to tell the children. The handful of survivors, however, would never forget how their lives had been changed forever by that fateful journey over the sea.


End file.
